Simples Miradas
by AureaAspen
Summary: Porque con una mirada se puede cambiar el mundo. O eso fue lo que pensó Albus Dumbledore cuando vio por primera vez a Gellert Grindelwald. SLASH


_**Simples Miradas**_

Normalmente le gusta estar solo. No le encuentra ningún problema a la soledad. Para él no existe diferencia entre una sala vacía o una llena. Él se siente igual de solo en ambas. Pero a veces y sólo a veces, extraña a alguien con quien poder hablar. Alguien que comparta sus aficiones y una mente tan dotada como lo es la suya.

Pero Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore no es de los que se hace ilusiones. No. No ahora que tiene responsabilidades. No ahora que es el cabeza de familia. No ahora que tiene que hacerse cargo de sus dos hermanos. No ahora que sus dos padres han muerto. No ahora, cuando por fortuna o por desgracia es el mayor de los tres.

Mas algunas veces, incluso cuando ya hemos perdido toda esperanza, el destino nos manda regalos. Regalos en forma de objetos, en forma de acciones y otras veces… en forma de personas.

**_- c.e.-_**

Cuando Albus se despierta esa mañana, tiene la ligera impresión de que va a pasar algo. Algo grande. Algo que puede cambiarle la vida. Y aunque Albus no suele dejarse llevar, esa vez lo hace. Porque tiene curiosidad, porque tiene ganas de otra cosa que no sea "ser el cabeza de familia".

Y sigue su impulso. Y cogiendo su ropa se viste, rápido. Como si fuera a contrarreloj. Como si el tiempo se le estuviese acabando. Como si no fuese a llegar a tiempo. Pero, _¿a tiempo a qué?, _se pregunta mientras baja apresuradamente las escaleras. Los últimos escalones se los quita de un salto y casi a trompicones llega a la puerta. _¿Por qué tanta prisa?_ Incluso él mismo se extraña.

Y entonces abre la puerta. Y sale afuera. Es temprano todavía y el ambiente es un poco frío para alguien que sólo lleva el pantalón del pijama y una camiseta de mangas cortas. Se abraza a sí mismo, a la vez que una brisa fresca le produce un escalofrío que recorre toda su espina dorsal. No puede evitar estornudar.

—¡Achú!

Y es cuando alguien responde: —¡Salud!

Albus parpadea y por un momento cree que se lo ha inventado. Pero no. Al levantar la cabeza y enfocar la vista le ve. Allí está. Alto, rubio y con una encantadora sonrisa en el rostro. Y Albus no sabe por qué, pero siente igualmente un cosquilleo en el estómago. De repente, todo parece difuminarse y sólo queda aquel chico. Con sus ojos grandes y su sonrisa divertida y pícara.

—¡Oh, Albus! Querido, ven. Te presentaré a mi sobrino.

Una voz le saca de su ensoñación. Mira hacia un lado. Allí, al lado del joven, está Bathilda Bagshot. Ésta le sonríe y le invita a acercarse. Aún un poco desconcertado, el joven Dumbledore lo hace.

Ese chico es más alto que él, aunque no mucho. Lo que no quita que Albus pueda dejar apreciarlo. Su vecina le sonríe y les presenta. Dos escuetos "Holas" bastan. _Gellert Grindelwald_ repite Albus en su cabeza. Incluso su nombre tiene estilo. Le mira mientras habla con su tía abuela. Y éste le lanza una sonrisa y una invitación con la cabeza.

Albus comienza a ayudar con las maletas. Bathilda les deja entrar en casa.

—Gellert se va a quedar una temporada¿sabes, Albus? Sus padres me han dicho que le vendrá bien un cambio de ambientes —explica la mujer dejando las bolsas en un rincón del recibidor—. Seguro que seréis buenos amigos.

—Claro que sí, tía. Eso dalo por hecho —Su voz suena risueña y divertida. Dumbledore no puede evitar soltar una risita. Entonces, el chico le mira a él y sonríe—. ¿Verdad, Al?

¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no le llaman _Al_? Ni lo sabe ni le importa. Porque esos ojos miran los suyos y casi puede sentir su aliento en su mejilla. Porque le acaba de conocer y es como si ya lo supieran todo el uno del otro. Porque son como almas gemelas separadas al nacer.

—Sí, claro, Gellert… —susurra Albus y su nombre en sus labios sabe como una delicia de chocolate. Y éste amplia su sonrisa y sus ojos vuelven a chocar. Y ya está. Con una mirada, una simple mirada. El mundo, para Albus, acaba de cambiar.

**(fin)**

* * *

Yo no necesito decir nada¿y ustedes? 

**_AureaAspen_**


End file.
